


Of Ragged Gasps and Large Glass Panel

by museofthedawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofthedawn/pseuds/museofthedawn
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun spent their Sunday morning fucking against a frameless large glass panel.





	Of Ragged Gasps and Large Glass Panel

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing smut (or anything at all) a couple of months ago. I apologize in advance for horrendous errors like typos and grammar mistakes because this is unbeta-ed. Originally posted on [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1208841/of-ragged-gasps-and-large-glass-panel-pwp-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek) (161229).

Baekhyun closed his eyes when he felt Chanyeol’s warm breath gushed against the back of his neck, making his stomach churn uncontrollably in such an ungodly hour. He was only half-awake, but he was conscious enough to notice Chanyeol’s hands caressing his arm up and down. Chanyeol made sure to put a little more force, but still, the lithe figure didn’t seem to flinch a bit. He only started to squirm when Chanyeol pressed his chest against his back, his groin slightly rubbing against the other’s back. “Good morning, my sunshine,” the giant whispered softly into the brunette’s ears, deep and raspy. Baekhyun was thankful for everything in life, and that included Chanyeol in a form of his low tone voice.

Before the giant could casually drape his arm over the brunette’s waist, he let out a long groan, trying to wriggle his petite body out of Chanyeol’s imminent embrace, “Chanyeol-ah, it’s still so early in the morning.” The shorter tilted his head – his lips puckered when he caught Chanyeol’s stare boring into his eyes. His stare was filled with lust, and Baekhyun knew too well he was aroused. Right at that moment, it was almost impossible for Chanyeol to let him back into his slumber.

Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol made a sudden move to capture his lips. The feeling of the giant’s lips brushing against his lips was amazing, and it was something that Baekhyun had never gotten enough of. Their tongues entwined as Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered shut. He pulled the giant closer to deepen their kiss. Baekhyun had always acknowledged Chanyeol’s prowess when it came to making out, but what he wasn’t prepared was for the giant to abruptly bit his lip in the middle of their kiss. They pulled away moments later to catch a breath.

“Yah, Park Chanyeol! What was that for?” the shorter pouted as he slowly massaged his swollen upper lip.

The giant shrugged off, pinching the other’s cheek instead, “Look at you being so incredibly cute when you pout like that.”

Chanyeol bolted up immediately and shifted to close the gap between him and the shorter. “Wanna have a morning sex?” he whispered to the older man as he sneaked his arm around his waist. “Chanyeol-ah, stop it.” Baekhyun whined as the giant trailed down his neck, leaving his mark all over.

“Why baby? I feel unwanted.” Chanyeol didn’t wait for the other to reply and without wasting any seconds, he captured the other’s man lips roughly. Their lips entwined, playing in such a battle.

Chanyeol took an opportunity to unbutton Baekhyun’s pajama as their lips were still doing a tongue battle. Two buttons unbuttoned, showing the older man’s milky white skin. They parted their lips as Chanyeol proceeded to trail his fingers down Baekhyun’s bare chest. He took the older’s pink and perky nipple between his fingers and tweaked it like it was some kind of toy.  To make it even, he moved on to the other side, buried his head into the older’s right nipple. Nibbling, sucking and kissing it. _Definitely taste like a heaven in the morning._

Due to Chanyeol’s action, Baekhyun couldn’t help but let out a long, wanton moan out of his mouth, “Hnghhh.. Chanyeol-ah, what are you doing there?” he asked in between his heavy breath. He jerked up as Chanyeol sucked on his nipple harder.

“It’s okay, baby. I just want to taste you.” Chanyeol licked every single spot of Baekhyun’s chest. “You taste like strawberries,” the giant mumbled as he proceeded to continue what he had been doing for the past few minutes, savouring Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn’t exactly hear what the other had just said because his vision was blurred, and he had gone half deaf due to the pleasure Chanyeol was giving him.

“Can we not do this in the morning? I’m all smelled. And I haven’t taken a bath, Yeol.” The older stated, and the other man let out a soft chuckle against his chest.

“But I like the smell of your body when you wake up. Ahh.. then, can I have a blow job instead?” Chanyeol winked and blinked his eyes like a puppy for a few consecutive times. A perverted puppy begging for a blow job.

“B-but..” the older insisted. He knew Chanyeol woud do more than a blow job, and the older was anything but willing to give it to him. His back was still sore from the last night’s vigor. He wasn’t sure if he could get engaged in another round.

“I want you to come inside my mouth,” Chanyeol bent down as he stared down at the hardening cock of the older man inside his pants, “I’m thirsty. Don’t you think it’s about time for me to get my daily dose of milk?” Before Baekhyun could do anything to abstain from the taller’s touch, the taller had already cupped a hand over his clothed groin. He rubbed it hard and vigorous.

“You don’t want me, huh? But it seems like our little Hyunnie is already hard,” Chanyeol grinned as he kept rubbing Baekhyun’s hardening cock, earning a long frustrated moan from the older.

“Fuck you, just take me straight into your mouth already.” Baekhyun hissed as he shifted forward in order to make the giant easier to do him.

Without waiting any further, the giant started to undress Baekhyun’s pants, pulling out his hardening cock. Baekhyun flinched as he felt the sudden contact of air against his flesh.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your little problem since I started kissing you,” Chanyeol lifted his head up and smiled at his brunette. He started to lick the tip of Baekhyun’s cock. With the tip pressed against his lips, Chanyeol willingly opened his mouth as the brunette shoved himself in. He thrusted himself into the younger’s man mouth as he pulled his hair roughly. His rump twitched as he fucked his cock in and out of Chanyeol’s greedy mouth.

Chanyeol pulled away and licked the underside of Baekhyun’s cock slowly, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the older as he tightened his grip on his hair.

“Suck me faster, please.” Baekhyun stuttered out, his voice soft but demanding. The giant quickened his pace as he took all of Baekhyun’s length deep into the back of his throat. Chanyeol started to suck on Baekhyun’s hardness roughly, and he barely had enough time to relax his throat for him.

“God, Chanyeol, I’m going to cum.” Baekhyun panted, humming in delight.

“Cum for me,” Chanyeol reprimanded as he sucked harder, bobbing his head and hand up and down. Baekhyun came not long after inside the younger man’s mouth. Chanyeol licked the remains of Baekhyun’s seeds on his mouth.

Panting.

“It was unfair that you were the only one who came,” Chanyeol blurted out, his voice deep and stern. And Baekhyun could feel his cock started to harden again.

Chanyeol then stood up, glancing at the older as he asked, “Want to try something new?” Baekhyun was puzzled, furrowing his brow. The giant then grabbed the older’s by the wrist and lifted him in a blink of eyes. Baekhyun’s legs immediately wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist, hands around his neck. They were still half unclothed, and Baekhyun wondered where the hell Chanyeol was about to bring him because his mind was still fuzzy from the precedented event.

Chanyeol kissed the brunette passionately as he shuffled away from the bed, making his way out of the room to the living room. Baekhyun had his eyes closed when he felt cold surface of glass pressed against his bare back. He was trying to think of many reasons why Chanyeol would like to have sex against a large glass panel of all places. He came to a conclusion that there weren't any sane reasons why he'd want to have sex against a window. It was completely stupid, insane and embarrassing.

Their apartment was on the 27th floor so he was lucky there wouldn't be any lurkers.

“Chanyeol-ah, do we have to do it here?” Baekhyun whispered into the giant’s ear as the giant played his dominant role. His large hands rubbed the brunette’s already erected cock as he kissed his neck roughly, ignoring his inquiry.

Sighing, the brunette decided to get rid of Chanyeol’s upper garment and threw it absent-mindedly as he let the taller have his way with his exposed neck. He unwrapped his legs from the taller’s waist, his hands cupping the taller’s chin as he tip-toed to capture his lips. Their kiss was anything but slow. It was senseless, and Baekhyun could feel his blood running southward when Chanyeol rubbed his clothed length against his stomach as he brought his large palms to knead Baekhyun’s ass, awarding him with a light slap in each knead.

After all the years they have spent together, Baekhyun still couldn't understand, how he ever managed to get the other hard without releasing for so long. Whenever Baekhyun asked, the taller would merely say, i _t took practice_. In his case, it was a contrary because every time he would feel his body beeing touched, his ass squeezed or invaded he would immediately fall for ever seductive trick and offer his rectum to any cock that was available.

What mostly was Chanyeol's, since they were living together.

Baekhyun's face was now squashed against the cold glass panels, butt naked and shaking due to Chanyeol's pleasuring. Unbelievable that he was allowing this. This was insane, and it would give him even more to clean. Even though the window was cold, the brunette was drenched with sweat, "Chanyeol.." He grunted when Chanyeol teased the tip of his cock with his thumb, "S-Stop teasing me..”

He could feel Chanyeol resting his head on his shoulder, blowing his hot breath in his ear. "You know you like it, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispered huskily and placed a soft kiss on his neck.

"You i-idiot... It’s fucking 7 in the morning. I don't w-wanna do it... here."

"But I want to.." He saw Chanyeol's reflection on the thick glass panels.  He was grinning his evil, perverted grin yet again. One of many things Chanyeol could do to send shiver down his spine. "And I just know when I'm done with you, you'll ask me for more. " Chanyeol continued.

"Shut up, you asshole." Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol's squeezed the head of his cock. He bit on his lip to suppress his reactions to him, he was getting aroused by Chanyeol's husky, low voice.

"Just get on with it. I made you cum with my mouth, now it’s only natural for you to return the favor." The giant wasted no time and brought his fingers in Baekhyun's mouth, "Now, suck them."

Baekhyun blushed when he wrapped his tongue around every single digit, lathering Chanyeol’s fingers with his saliva. Someone who totally enjoyed the sight of Baekhyun, helplessly captured between the cold glass panel and his own, partly bare body, was Chanyeol, victorious and satisfied with his boyfriend. He groaned when Baekhyun sucked on his fingers. After a while he brought his fingers down to Baekhyun’s entrance, pushing the first digit deep inside his rectum.

Baekhyun groaned against that invading finger, his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation that ran through his system. Unconsciously, his legs spread wider to allow his giant greater access. One finger turned to two as he winced at the slight, burning sensation. Mewling, his hips tilted up as they thrusted onto those wicked fingers, taking them deeper inside.

"Harder, Chanyeol…please don't stop."

“Didn’t you say you don’t like to do it here?” Chanyeol smirked as he leaned forward to lick the other man’s neck.

"Ah…stop teasing me, damn it. Chanyeol, get on with it; I'm fine!"

Baekhyun yelped when he felt the third finger added inside his entrance as his cock got squeezed against the window. He bucked his hips forward as a reaction to the invasion.

Stopping for a moment, Chanyeol pulled his fingers out of Baekhyun’s entrance and tried to fish something out of his pants’ pocket. Baekhyun couldn’t tell what it was, but his mind telling him it was probably a condom. He loved how the giant had always come prepared.

 He felt Chanyeol's other hand around his cock again, shoving something around the shaft, when he eyed down at his length he was startled and groaned in frustration, "D-Damn you.. Wha- Why cock- ahnn... cock..ring?"

"Because it's more fun like this."

"Y-You're a sick...sick perverted, Chanyeol."

"I take that as a compliment."

Baekhyun bit on his lip. He must admit that most of the time, his boyfriend was such an asshole. An asshole that had always played dirty, always taking advantage of his weaknesses, and then again, deep in his heart he couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed all of this. "P-Pervert...hngghh..ahh.." he kept bitting his lips as he moaned, hard enough until it got bleeding.

"Oh Baekhyun, stop moaning like that. Don’t you know that your moan is a major turn-on for me?" Chanyeol whispered in his ear, he dug his fingers deeper inside his hole, scissoring him. Baekhyun had his hands on the window for support, his legs weak and shaky. He was afraid he would tumble down if he didn’t, but that cock ring, it had to get off. Slowly, trying not to let Chanyeol notice what he was trying to do, he moved one hand to his cock, but unfortunately the giant saw what happened. With his free hand, he caught both of the brunette's hands and put them above his head, now totally pressed against the window and unable to move.

"You thought you were smart, huh?" Chanyeol chuckled when he wrapped his tongue around Baekhyun's earlobe, "But I'm smarter."

"I... I h-hate you... Aah.."

"Hate me as much as you want, Baekhyun-ah."

Everything hurt inside and outside. Baekhyun shivered due to the coldness of the glass window transferring into his skin, but he felt hot internally. He hated how the giant could make him feel intoxicated and out of breath, but he liked it. "Chanyeol..."

"Something’s wrong?"

He knew he was going to regret what he was about to say now. "Fuck me. I’ll let you ram and tear my whole body apart."

With a grin from ear to ear on his face, the younger granted Baekhyun's wish. He took off his pants and let his cock hang upward touching his stomach. He massaged it before he replaced his fingers inside the brunette with the tip of his cock, teasing the rear. He placed his hands on either side of the older’s body, letting the brunette’s hands off his hook this time. He placed them on the glass panel once again as Chanyeol started to thrust him. His walls tightened around the giant’s raw cock before his thrusting pace became faster, and Baekhyun's breath came in ragged gasps as he responded by rocking back against his lover’s deep thrusts. Tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyes from the pleasurable abuse his prostate was receiving. He knew that feeling, a burning feeling rising in the pit of his stomach. It was an indication that his release wouldn't be long in coming.

"Chanyeol-ah..." Baekhyun yelped when his prostate was found. The slippery glass made it harder to stand, but Chanyeol pinned him back.

"Stand still." The man nibbled on Baekhyun's neck, leaving red, swollen marks on his skin.

Baekhyun kept crying by the mix of pain and pleasure, his cock was throbbing dangerously. He needed to cum but that stupid rubber ring was preventing him from it. He had to admit it was arousing, but not to a point it really hurt bad. "Chanyeol-ah, I n-need to.. cum..."

"It's not your time yet. You already came."

"Chanyeol-ah.."

The glass panel was getting smudged with Baekhyun's sweat and breath, he saw his own reflection, his eyes were half open, mouth open with, saliva dripping from his lips, his whole body was drenched by sweat and his legs were shaking. Behind him, Chanyeol's face was crunched with an expression of pleasure, still nibbling on Baekhyun's skin.

"I- Uh..Chanyeol... Let me cum."

"Call me daddy."

“Are you kidding me?”

“Just say it or I won’t ever let you take that ring off.”

A look of hesitation was visible on the brunette’s face, but he complied, "D-daddy... Aah. Please."

"Oh Baekhyun, you're so eager."

"It hurts, you bastard." Baekhyun winced in pain. The pain was so real and unbearable.

Chanyeol pulled out of Baekhyun, without even coming, yet. He turned Baekhyun around and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Baekhyun hated Chanyeol for suddenly changing, but when they both got on the ground the man saddled him over his cock. "Yeol... aaah," He felt Chanyeol bucking his hips upwards in his rectum. He started to wiggle his butt, taking the erection deeper in.

"Baekhyun, you’re so tight."

"Chanyeol...ngghh ah.."

"Baekhyun..."

His back touched the cold window, cooling his body a little from the heat he felt raging inside his body. Not long after he located his prostate again, Chanyeol eagerly slammed his cock against his sweet spot, over and over again. The brunette’s erection was throbbing harder, he could even hear it pound in his head.

"Chanyeol... I'm g-going to cum.. nnhhahh.. please, take it off."

Sighing, the giant took the cock ring off Baekhyun's sore length, and immediately it shot all out, staining Chanyeol's bare chest, and it even reached his face, Baekhyun could be so dirty, and that thought made Chanyeol come too, without a warning his semen spurted out of the slit, filling Baekhyun's tight hole up with his warm cum. When he lifted Baekhyun from him, he pulled him closer for another rough kiss.

Even Baekhyun didn't hesitate.

Chanyeol stared at his lover lovingly, he even looked pretty when he was tired and taken. He already felt sorry for the day after because his man's beloved ass would sting a lot.

"I told you my Baekhyun, when you've done it against a window once, you don't want anything else!"

“How did you come up with all of this?” Baekhyun questioned in between his breath.

“I watched something a few days ago, so I wanted to experience.”

For that, he received a smack on the head, but Chanyeol saw it as a loving gesture.

"Shut up you perverted idiot! Stop taking advantage of me!"

But Baekhyun knew those words weren't going to enter Chanyeol's tiny brains. He regretted nothing for being Chanyeol’s sex yet he enjoyed it. And maybe, it wasn't even so bad to get laid again after last night, since Chanyeol knew all the spots he desired to be touched.

Baekhyun stood up, limping to reach the bedroom with much effort. He laid his back on the bed, and Chanyeol followed his way to occupy the space beside him.

“I don’t think I have any energy left in me to move my limbs, let alone washing up.” The brunette blurted out. Chanyeol then turned to face his lover, his fingers started to caress the older man’s cheek as he watched him panting.

“Let’s wash up later and get some more sleep.” Chanyeol whispered as he captured Baekhyun’s lips with his. Baekhyun shifted closer to snuggle on to his giant, cuddling himself to him like a kid. Baekhyun thought it wasn’t really a bad idea to make fucking on the frameless glass panel become their Sunday morning ritual.

 

Fin.

 


End file.
